createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sapients of Whend
This page is a directory for basic information for every sapient species in Whend. Homonids Homo Sapiens Sapiens 'Apant Peoples' Lifespan: When healthy and fully nourished, a man of the Apant averages a lifespan and maturity rate comparable to most other humans. Size: 173~166cm, 64kg (male), 162~159cm, 51kg (female) Language(s): A single one with a few dialects to be named.... Location(s): the Apant, the Mounts Characteristics: Taller among the steppes (~173cm male, ~163cm female) with shorter tendencies among the mountains and high-altitudes, or malnutritioned (i.e. agricultural) groups (~167 cm male, ~160cm female). They carry weathered, pale skin, and eyes varying in shades of light brown from walnut-red to amber-yellow. Their faces tend to be rounder, ears smaller with separated lobes, and straight, sharp grecian-like noses. They often make up for any shorter stature by wearing extravagantly tall wool hats! (They're meant to intimidate in war.) 'Aramic' Lifespan: Aramic people have a lifespan and maturity rate comparable to most other humans. Size: 170cm, 62kg (males); 160cm, 47kg (females) Language(s): Aramic (a Yaqan-based language influenced heavily by the ancient Yurenic languages of Elhas) Location(s): The Holy Kingdom of Elhas Characteristics: Aramic people exhibit typically Turko-mongoloid features. They mostly have light-olive skin, with black or dark-brown hair and eyes, though much ancient Yurenic blood can be found throughout the population, resulting in red hair and green eyes being commonplace, particularly in the northern and western areas. 'Bagrian' Lifespan: Bagrian people have a lifespan and maturity rate comparable to most other humans. Size: 5'10", 185 lbs (males); 5'5", 150 lbs (females) Language(s): Sabic (a Language Family containing 7 dialects and two languages, Modern Sabic and Proto-Sabic) Location(s): The Kingdom of Bagria Characteristics: Bagrian people typically have typically light olive skin tones with paler complextions in the North. Hair ranges in color with Darker tones more common to the North and West, while the South and East have lighter colors with even the rare but occasional Blonde. Eyes follow similar guidlines with the Darker tones more common to the the North and East, with the lighter Greens and Blues found in the South and West. The Exact lineage and relation to Other human ethnicities is still being determines and debated by historical scholars. 'Hyamekta' Lifespan: The men and women of the Ya'akana League are generally healthy and long-lived by human standards. Size: Height varies within human norms. Language(s): ''The only language spoken in the region is called Yut, but every city speaks a different, mutually intelligible dialect. The Ralakan dialect of Yut serves as a lingua franca. ''Location(s): The Third Ya'akana League and environs. Characteristics: Hyamekta is something of a contrived term for the people of the League, and it is very little used by common folk. For historic reasons the people of the region are extremely diverse but most range from tan to dark brown complexion, and roughly half the population have noticeable epicanthic folds. The key unifying trait of these people is their unnatural gold/green eye colour, but this is induced by lifestyle rather than heredity so individuals born away from the homeland do not possess this characteristic. Ravenbound Lifespan: ''The Ravenbound have a lifespan and maturity rate comparable to most other humans. ''Size: Editing Language(s): Unnamed Ravenbound language, unnamed Wolfborne language Location(s): The Kurtdogru Dynasty Characteristics: Though Ravenbound can appear in a variety of skin colours and physical features, Shard Ravenbound tend to range from white to cream in skin pigment, and very rarely a colour close to tan. They generally possess black, brownish, reddish and blonde hair and facial features. Shard Ravenbound are known to have a higher percentage of people born with blue or green eyes as compared to most other humans (though lower than Wolfborne averages), as well as possessing a rare mutation that can make their iris a natural red, purple or some form of yellow. Shard Ravenbound tend to be taller than the average human, as well as being more lithe and naturally fair skinned. 'Wali' Lifespan: ''Wali humans have a comparable lifespan to other humans, but are known to not change heavily in appearance as they age until they are in their 60s ''Size: ''5'3", 145 lbs (M) 5'0", 130 lbs (F) ''Language(s): ''Walili, Rux Walili, Faho Walili(Regional dialects with significant differences in vocabulary and pronounciation), Sailor's Cant(Lingua Franca between the three languages) ''Locations: ''Wali'kosi, Faho Huia, Rux Mahe'i, Kapu Rahani ''Characteristics: ''The Wali people are lightly tan-skinned and stout, with broad shoulders and wideset faces. They tend towards short, straight brown hair, with black being a rarity and blond or red being unheard of. Eyes are typically green or blue, though brown isn't uncommon. They have very little bodily hair and rarely grow enough for a proper beard, even among the old. '''Wolfborne ''Lifespan: ''The Wolfborne have a lifespan and maturity rate comparable to most other humans. '''''Size: Editing Language(s): Unnamed Wolfborne language Location(s): The Kurtdogru Dynasty Characteristics: Though Wolfborne can appear in a variety of skin colours and physical features, Shard Wolfborne tend to range from white to near tan, with brownish and blonde hair and facial features. Shard Wolfbourne are known to have a higher percentage of people born with blue or green eyes as compared to most other humans, with somewhere around 15% of the population possessing one of either mutations. Shard Wolfborne tend to be slightly taller than the average human, as well as leaner and hairier. 'Yureni' Lifespan: ''Yureni lifespan is the same as any other human race. ''Size: ''5'9" (males), 5'4" (females) ''Language(s): ''Yureni ''Location(s): ''The Kingdom of Yurenn ''Characteristics:'' ' Yureni are often green and occasionally blue eyed, and have skin much paler then their neighbours. They wear colourful flowing garments, and are often adorned with ornate piercings and jewelry. 'Vazhaltsy' '''Lifespan: Comparable to most other humans, the average heathy Vazhalt lives into their 80s. Size: Average man: 184cm 77kg, Average woman: 170.7cm and 69kg. Language(s): Tsveralish is the lingua franca of the Vazhaltsy and a distant ancenstor of the dialects of today. There are somewhere around 30 dialects of Vazhalstish, which are generally the native language of the Vazhaltsy. These dialects are somewhat intellageable, but are almost seperate languages overall. Location(s): In and around Gral Krya Characteristics: The Vazhaltsy are pale skinned humans and generally have lighter shades of hair (blonde, red, light brown etc.) as well as blue, green, or hazel eyes. Their faces tend to be rounded or heart-shaped with sharp chins and high cheekbones.Other Homonids 'Vielran '''''Lifespan: Similar other humans, the typical life expectancy for a healthy Vielran woman is 75, while Vielran men live about 70 years on average. However, people have been known to live longer, and most peasants live a decade or two shorter. Size: Average man: 175cm 72kg, Average woman: 165 cm and 62 kg. Language(s): Although significant dialectal variation exists, there are three partially inteligible languages spoken in the West, East, and Central regions respectively. Mahstoti is spoken from the west coast to the Sekhis, and speakers can't usually understand both other languages, give or take some effort. Yavaqeti is spoken east of the Yanis river, and the people live amongst Ralic Yaqan peoples and have a significant amount of influence from them- making it harder for others to understand them than the other way around. The central language, Ahjari, is a continuum with Ralic influences in areas with historic or current pluralities, and becomes less Ralic as one enters the interior river plains. The main lingua franca is Eastern Ahjari, and all languages share a significant grammatical kinship with Yaqan languages despite the Vielrans claiming otherwise. Location(s): Between the Mere and Kannas Mountains, stretching west to the sea and east to the foothills. East of the Sekhis River and north of the Mere Mountains, the Vielrans become a plurality or minority (esp. in Ralic sphere of influence), but most if not all pay taxes to the central government and try to subdue unqwilling ethnic neighbors. Characteristics: Vielrans have dark hair that is typically wavy and smooth. Brown and green eyes are very common, though most could be considered hazel. Hooded eyes are the norm, although epicanthic folds are not unheard of. Most have tanned skin and wavy dark hair, although paler tones and varied hair textures are not unheard of. Between the 5 smaller ethnic groups, the coastal peoples are the most varied, sometimes even exhibiting red hair or grey eyes. Inland, Ralic features become very common, but Vielrans are almost always taller and paler. Other Homonids ... Therian Humanoids 'Kohdohv (The Underkind) ''Lifespan: 50-80 years, average is 59 for both males and females. '''Size: Height: 6'10" - 8' 5" Weight: 310 - 600 pounds at full maturity Language: Mohkvoh. There is only one dialect, and it is very rare for a Kohdoh to speak any other languages. Location: ''Voh-Kohda (primarily subterranean) ''Characteristics: Mole-like humanoids. They are completely hairless, with skin tones ranging from pale pink to black. They stand with a hunched back, and their mouths contain only two large, flat tusks protruding from their maxilla. They have arms that pass their knees and end in long claws. The vast majority of Kohdohv can neither use, nor be effected by magic. 'Mousefolk '''''Lifespan: Mousefolk typically live slightly shorter lives than most humans, and reach maturity a few years earlier. Size: 145cm, 47kg (males); 135cm, 35kg (females) Language(s): Aramic, Lorn, Muridic (mouse language) Location(s): The Holy Kingdom of Elhas, Lode Gren Characteristics: Mousefolk and rodent humanoids. Their bodies are covered in a short fur and they have mouse-like heads. Their colouration ranges that typically exhibited by cricetids. 'The Wroden Lorn' ' ' Lifespan: 50 year average/expected lifespan (87 year record). Size: Average height between 4 and 5 feet; average weight around 100 pounds. Language(s): Lornish, Muridic Location(s): Lode Gren Characteristics: Green to brown/black skin; long, versatile noses; two opposing thumbs on each hand; vestigial/burgeoning appendages including a short tail, wingbone structures, horns; black teeth and nails. Oviparous and Ovoviviparous Humanoids Amphibians The Waterbreathers Lifespan: 40 year average/expected lifespan, but possible to live to 80 or 90 in rarer cases. Size: Editing Language(s): Native Waterbreather language, Wolfborne language Location(s): The Kurtdogru Dynasty Arthropods The Korvarro ''' ''Lifespan:'' Natural lifespan of about 60 years, reaching physical maturity at about 16 years old. Korvarro spend the first 6 months of their lives in an egg and then the first five or six years as nymphs, the equivalent to a human child. The longest recorded Korvarro lifespan has been recorded at 72 years and 6 months. ''Size:'' 4'6", 95lbs (males); 6'1", 180lbs (females) ''Language(s):'' The vast majority of Korvarro lack vocal chords and speak through a series of clicks. ''Location(s):'' The Confederation of Korvarro ''Characteristics:'' The Korvarro are a race of bipedal insectoids with similarities to mantis’. Korvarro are six-limbed, with two hind limbs that act as legs and two sets triple-jointed arms that extend from the sides of the torso and the shoulders, ending in a three-digited claw. The Korvarro have five eyes, two large compound eyes on the sides of their head that are used to detect movement, and three smaller eyes in the middle of their head that are used to detect light and colour. The average male stands at about four feet tall, while the average female stands at about six feet tall, although they have been known to surpass seven feet in extraordinary cases. The Korvarro are an entirely carnivorous race who feed mainly on other less intelligent insectoids, although they have no objections to consuming other sapient creatures. They also practice ritual cannibalism, and it is considered a great honor to consume the corpse of one’s enemy. Avians ... Reptiles '''Kiana Lifespan: Kiana are a long living race with an average life expectancy of 175 years, though some very rare Kiana could live as long as 250 if disease or warfare didn't catch up to them first. Size: 7 meters or 23 feet on average for both males and females, except for the taoloa ethnic group which would be 30ft on average or 9 meters for both males and females. Language: Kehass, ''a language that is hissed just as much as it is spoken, as well and a complex body language with a wide array of meanings for various tongue motions (simplified as "happy tongue flicker", "confused tongue flicker" etc) 'Location: The Seshari Empire and Sassarana Jungle region. ''Characteristics'': They are a cold-blooded, primarily carnivorous, serpentine race that are predominantly snake-like below the waist and humanoid above, though they have mostly snake-like reproductive organs and are an egg-laying species. They are a sexually dimorphic species with very clear gender differences. All Kiana are venomous and have a snake-like jaw structure. The kiana are a matriarchal people with a 35:65 female to male ratio who typically have familial units of one female and several males. This allows all males to have a mate, provides more support for raising the myriad children Kiani females are expected to produce, and supports their natural inclination toward a larger number of participants when procreating. There are a total of nine ethnic groups of the Kiana people: ''Sesheer, Sikar, Shakar, Gahara, Gyrati, Thatal, Hananup, Zheñu, and Taoloa.'' Plantae-Humanoids Insylvans ''Lifespan:'' Insylvans typically live to around 150 years old, reaching maturity at the age of 30. ''Size:'' Insylvans have a very light build, standing around the 6ft mark. ''Language(s):'' Insylvan, old insylvan ''Location(s):'' The Forest of Silvam Primo ''Characteristics:'' Insylvans resemble humanoid plants. They have green skin due to the present of chloroplasts in their bodies, with barky-like areas acting as a natural armour on their shoulders, shins and forearms. They have leaves instead of hair, which can vary in colours from green to purple. ''Non''-Humanoids '''Dan - WIP (ART - WIP) Lifespan: old... Size: really really big... Language(s): WIP... Location(s): Northern Silvam Primo, the Mounts Characteristics: (WIP) really really big shaggy/wooly panda-like beasts that may or may not have hydrogen sacks to help them climb or maybe lob acid/fire. Template Sub-Category 'Name' ' ''Lifespan:' average lifespan of species regardless of premature death (disease, environmental hazards, etc.), e.g. human 85 years. Average maturity rate and age. 'Size:' average height and weight of species 'Language(s):' languages typically used by major diasporas of the species 'Location(s):' areas of Whend with major diasporas of the species 'Characteristics:''' physical description and noteworthy features